


Show You How It's Done

by Liliako



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: College time, Drunk Singing, Everyone is of legal drinking age because I'm lazy, F/F, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliako/pseuds/Liliako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Kissing your best friend is easy, you guys, we can't stress this enough" </i> Jo and Camille teach the boys a lesson</p><p>For the Palmwoods LJ community Fanfic Friday prompt Jo/Camille: "Boys are stupid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show You How It's Done

"My head gets so confused, hard to obey~" The two girls hanging onto each other warbled along with the music, "I kissed a girl and I liked it!" they dissolved into giggles before picking up again with a very pointed "Hope my boyfriend don't mind it" to the two boys sitting on the couch.

Jo and Camille proceeded to keep singing along occasionally out of tune, giggling and staggering about, leaning on each other and doing their best to not kick over the mostly empty bottle of white wine close to their feet. The dorm suite they shared was small, like the acting college they were attending, but it had a warm homey feel to it they loved. The boys tour had ended so they finally had time to visit, and the long weekend was perfect for unwinding.

"Soft skin, red lips so kiss-able!" Jo ran her hands down Camille's bare arms while the brunette gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"So touchable!" Camille groped at Jo's chest as Jo goosed her with both hands and they squealed with laughter.  
"Ain't not big deal it's inno-CEEEENNNNNT!" They clung together, cheeks pressed to one another and pinning the boys with their dual heavy lidded gazes before turning in, rubbing noses in an eskimo kiss then going in for the real thing. Camille's hands stroked at the nape of Jo's neck while the blonde kept them pressed close with her arms around Camille's waist.

One of the boys made a noise, then the other.

The girls parted to look at their slack-jawed and head tilting boyfriends.

"See? That wasn't very hard at all, was it?" Jo grinned at them and Kendall and Logan nodded, still dumbfounded. Kendall's current beer resting with both his hands in front of his crotch and Logan's teetering precariously in the hand that sat on his knee, empties precariously strewn on the floor. 

"Kissing your best friend is easy, you guys, we can't stress this enough," Camille chimed in, nuzzling at Jo, and the boys mouths closed slowly as they turned to look at each other with this piece of wisdom in mind.

"Boys are easy," Camille whispered as the girls watched Kendall and Logan eye fuck each other for the billionth time, only this time they seemed to realize what was going on. 

"Boys are stupid." Jo murmured back, squeezing Camille close as the boys leaned in towards each other.


End file.
